


Hello to Goodbyes

by CelestialKnight



Series: natural halfie kaneki [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, continuation to Small Steps, i actually updated, this is part of an au, well you know this is tokyo ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/CelestialKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placing her hands on the table, she decided to bring another subject onto the table. Aliases. It was crucial to have aliases, especially with the lifestyles of ghouls. Your human identity is your most valuable. Permitting you to have a somewhat safe lifestyle without much fear of harm if you’re careful. If they stayed in the 20th ward, one of the safer ones from her knowledge, the kid would have a somewhat safe upbringing, but look where that had gotten him? She should probably talk it over first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello to Goodbyes

With the many events, all were the same for visitors; you come up, get your book signed and maybe a picture if you’re lucky. Today had been different. A little boy sat in the corner close to Takasutki Sen. He seemed to be quite a shy child. On his lap seemed to be the book _Dear Kafka_. The boy looked young, not even a teen.

A woman in the line had been the one to point him out. Takasutki smiled. The woman asked who exactly was the boy, and the reply she received was that of a complicated story. She laughed and rubbed her head a bit. She made an off-handed comment that the book had some correlation to him. Maybe it be based off of, or interpretation of him.  

“May I inquire your name?” The woman asked.

“Sasaki Haise.”

 

She watched the kid in front of her twiddle his thumbs underneath the table. Surprise, surprise, she somehow found herself with a ten year old in her custody. Not that it was a bad thing. Her soul curiosity was why the child had decided to play along with her.

 

_The cops had arrived at the scene to find her and the young boy crying. She had claimed herself to be a visiting relative when she found only the boy at the scene. The boy was still terrified from head to toe, but he did say that what Eto had supplied had been the truth._

_The house had been closed off as a crime scene and the CCG had blamed the murder on a ghoul that had been committing similar acts to this in other wards. Eto could not really believe the odds of how that could happen, but took everything in stride._

_The kid, who told her his name was Kaneki Ken, was now in her care. Wonderful._

“So why’d you lie back there?” The boy cringed. Oh man she would have some work to do.

“…”

“Okay next question, you ended up eating your family didn’t you?” She laid her chin on her hand and observed the kid gulp. Man, she probably wasn’t going to get many answers out of him if she didn’t do anything soon.

Aren’t quiet and nervous kids great?

“Kaneki, listen up and clear that wax out of your ears. You and I? Not much different,” the kid’s head perked up as she started talking, “ you see, we’re this really neat thing called half-ghouls. Naturally born in my case, and most likely in yours since I saw you eating while I was doing paperwork to have you under my care.” She waved her hand while she spoke. She wasn’t really concentrated much and seemed to be buzzing from thought to thought.

“Anyway, I kind of need you to talk to me so I can have an understanding of what type of person you actually are, teach you proper ghoul etiquette, as well as human etiquette, seeing as you willingly accepted a stranger to become your legal guarding, but considering everything I kind of walked myself into that…”

Kaneki looked up to Eto. He had been silent the entire time she had talked. For the entirety of the time he had spent with Eto, he hadn’t spoken much. Probably not even a word. Lips locked and sealed, he looked like a dead puppet, silently and obediently being pulled along by the strings he let others take.  

For the first time, she heard the boy say something. It was laughing. She watched the boy giggle to himself and lowly mumble, “You kind of did…”

She smirked. Maybe he did have potential.

“Name’s Eto. In public though, call me Sen,” she placed her hand out to let the boy shake it.

“Kaneki Ken,” he reached out and shook.

After shaking, they both pulled their hands away and continued talking, mostly as a means to get to know each other. The boy was surprisingly interesting. Well, more interesting than the fact that he had actually eaten his shitty aunt’s family and all, but still. She had thought the boy’s life would be nothing more than a plain boring normal human life. Somewhat wrong on that; can’t really judge a book by it’s cover it seems.

From talking with Kaneki, she had deduced that

1.     He was a person that would let others walk upon him. Not a great characteristic to have, but at least he knew when to yield.

2.     He had a really close friend named Nagachika “Hide” Hideyoshi.

3.     His mother was most presumably human and would feed him human flesh instead of actual meat (smart woman).

4.     gONNA HAVE TO WHIP A KID INTO SHAPE.

Placing her hands on the table, she decided to bring another subject onto the table. Aliases. It was crucial to have aliases, especially with the lifestyles of ghouls. Your human identity is your most valuable. Permitting you to have a somewhat safe lifestyle without much fear of harm if you’re careful. If they stayed in the 20th ward, one of the safer ones from her knowledge, the kid would have a somewhat safe upbringing, but look where that had gotten him? She should probably talk it over first.

“Anyway, you’re probably going to need a third alias. I accidentally created my own to take you in, but I have a main human one. So it would be best if you had your own. I would suggest Sasaki as a surname considering it’s pretty common. Do you have a preferred first name though?” She watched the kid rattle his brain for some information. She wouldn’t be surprised if it took a while. He was still frazzled you know? Eating your aunt and her family (even if she was pretty shitty) wasn’t a walk in the park.

It seemed like a bit until he was able to give an answer to her question.

“… Hide called me Haise once. I… I think Haise will do.” He mumbled.

She smiled. “Sasaki Haise it is than.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow I actually finished a second fic god bless. Man I hope you all are enjoying this and I'm glad at the good attention the first fic got tbh with you. I really thought this was just some really silly au (tbh with you all, it's pretty silly even if it seems sad? Trust me on this)
> 
> Pretty sure there's gonna be a time skip next, but meh who knows. Oh wait.


End file.
